


Play

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rounds of Kink<br/>Prompted by: n3_slashchat<br/>Kink: Dildos / Masturbation<br/>Prompt: Spencer always had trouble connecting with others on a personal level. So he has learned to take care of his own needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Spencer Reid nearly wept when he saw the sign that read "No Man without a Woman Accompanying him is permitted in the Store," but he refrained. He couldn't tell if the store was even open, which was also frustrating.

He'd had a dental appointment that morning and had requested a full day of leave for it. He knew that if he tried to go to the Good Nights emporium on the weekend, he'd run into Garcia, or hell, Hotch and Haley, and be too embarrassed ever to come to work again. So he figured he'd go on a week day afternoon, and, now there was a sign.

Reid turned on his heel to go, when a red haired woman poked her head out the doorway. "May I help you?"

"I just saw the sign. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She looked him up and down, then smiled. "Well, I'm a woman. I'll accompany you." She opened the door more widely. "I'm Jane by the way. I own the place." She hung the closed sign from the door and shut it firmly.

"Spencer. If you're closed…"

"One of my assistants quit last week and the one who is supposed to cover the shift called in sick. The evening people will be here at five, and we do most of our business in the evenings and on weekends. I don't like to open with only one person on."

"I wouldn't have thought there were many robbery attempts in this neighborhood."

Jane smiled at him. "There aren't. However, it's amazing how many people are bothered by the idea of a sex-positive toys shop aimed at women. I think they're more upset by the women than the sex-positive side."

Reid nodded. "Culturally, the societies with educated women tend to do better on most prosperity matrices, but it's also problematic for those in power to see their power being ceded to the so-called weaker sex."

"Or no one who has power wants to share it and sex is a form of power." She stared at him. "Would you care for tea?"

"Um, sure. Is it all right if I…" He waved a hand to indicate the merchandise on display in the small shop.

"Of course. I have real tea and some herbal teas. Which would you prefer?"

"Regular is fine." He lowered himself to look at the bottom shelf of a display.

When Jane came back into the room, Reid was on another wall, looking at the books available  
.  
She said, "You look nervous -- this your first time in a sex shop?"

"Sort of. I tried going into the one on U Street a couple of weeks ago. It was so dark I couldn't see the merchandise, a guy tried to grope me, and I felt really uncomfortable. So I left without buying what I wanted."

Jane nodded. "That's the kind of experience that leads most women to seek out this place. Have you found anything interesting?"

"Yes, several things, but ... " Reid looked a little helpless.

"You can ask me anything. It's been years since I was surprised." She poured two cups of tea and gestured to a chair.

Reid sat. "I've been alone for several years at this point. It's not that I've never, but the girl I'm involved with, for a given definition of involved, is on the west coast so we see each other about twice a year, if we're lucky."

"In other words, you're doing a lot for yourself these days." Jane took a sip of her tea.

Reid blushed. "Yes. Except, I was used to that. You know, change hands if you want a new experience. Maybe try it with gloves, though I don't know if that would be as effective for women."

She thought about it. "Gloves work for sensation play on other parts of the body, but once you're jilling, it's probably not sufficient to make it feel like something new."

"Jilling. That makes sense." Reid had visibly relaxed during her thoughtful response. "The thing is, having someone in my life occasionally makes me think about other things. Like when I was in college, I occasionally made out with guys. And if I found a nice guy, Li, er, she wouldn't mind. We've discussed the boundaries, but I haven't met anyone and I want some more variety and so I'm here." Reid stammered the last bit and sipped some tea.

Jane said, "I take it you had something particular in mind?" Whatever it was would be good, her customer was nearly puce with embarrassment.

"There are two things, or… My girlfriend tried a few things the last time we got together," He visibly pulled himself together and turned academic. " I'm interested in dildoes." Reid said firmly. "And from my college days, I thought, well, I don't know what I thought, but that other shop I went into? Had a gag that I thought looked like something I'd use, but I don't see it here."

"If you're new to ass play, I have a couple of dildoes I can recommend. I assume you know that they need to have a wide base to prevent problems?"

Reid nodded.

Jane continued, "Describe the gag, if you wouldn't mind. If I don't have it in stock, I might be able to special order it."

"It … the part that went in the mouth was shaped like the head of a penis."

"There are at least three gags like that available on the market. Is there a reason you're not just ordering off the internet?"

"In DC, there are a lot of people who don't want to leave a trail. I'll pay in cash, and I've only given you my first name."

Jane smiled. "Your honesty is refreshing, Spencer. So. The three gags I know about. One's leather, one's a ball gag that has a rubber insertable piece, and the other is silicone. The silicone one is a little larger than the others, but has the advantage of being the easiest one to sterilize between uses. Also, no taste or odor. The rubber one isn't bad, but the taste is definitely a down side."

Reid nodded. "Is something you could order?"

"You said you saw it at 'Up U'?"

"Yes, but I don't know which one it was. I know it wasn't the ball gag, but which of the other two…?"

"I'll call Carl and find out. Help yourself to more tea." Jane went to the back to make the phone call.

Reid found himself looking at some of the more lifelike toys with some trepidation. Then his eye was caught by a display of glass objects, some had curves, others were straight up and down, but had different colors twisted through them.

Jane came back. "You're in luck. He's sending over both the leather and the silicone, so you can make up your mind. His slave will be here in about half an hour." She stood behind him. "Sadly, none of those are suitable for your purposes, but they are beautiful."

"Which ones are? Suitable for ... "

She took him over to a shelf in the corner and began a long rundown of which toys would be best and why.

By the time there was a knock on the front door, Reid had chosen two: a long slim one that could take something called a "pocket rocket" in its wide base, and a short wide one that could affix to the bathtub. Both were sterilizable.

More importantly, Reid was pretty certain that from here on out he was incapable of blushing. Talking to Jane had completely driven any embarrassment from him. He'd even helped her box up the six copies of Screw the Roses, Send Me the Thorns that she was exchanging for the gag from Carl's shop.

"You can wait in the back, if you don't want him to see you," Jane said.

Reid nodded and took her up on the offer. After a few minutes, she brought them both back and left hin alone to make his decision. He called her name, and handed back the leather one. When he heard the door open and close, he went back out.

"So, the silicone it is. Good choice."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I think so."

She went back and fixed a fresh pot. "So, Spencer, you're going to need lube."

Reid nearly choked on his tea. "Yes, I know."

"I'll give you a bottle of your favorite for free, if you'll tell me a dirty joke."

He recognized the challenge in her voice and grinned. "All right. It's not exactly a joke, more like an apocryphal story. In the late nineteenth century, men at Oxford University swam naked in the Cherwell river, but by then women were studying at Somerville College even if they couldn't yet earn degrees. The Reverend Doctor Spooner and some of his friends were swimming on a hot June day, when a punt with several Somerville students ended up near their swimming hole. The men ran around frantically trying to pull on their pants or wrap towels around their hips, except for Spooner, who calmly threw his towel over his head leaving himself exposed from the shoulders down."

Reid paused and took a sip of tea before continuing, "The young women shrieked and got their punt turned around and departed. The swimmers with Doctor Spooner asked him why he'd done what he did. He answered, 'Unlike you, gentlemen, I'm recognized in Oxford by my face.'"

Jane thought for a moment and shrieked with laughter. "That one sneaks up on you." She grabbed a bottle of lube and a box of condoms to add to his bag.

Spencer paid for his selections and was about to rush out of the shop when Jane handed him her card.

"Call me if you ever want to come by again. I'll waive the entrance requirement for you."

"I appreciate that." Reid blushed and hurried to the metro so he could get home and play with his new toys.


End file.
